Over Before it Began
by pandaxlover
Summary: Cover pic belongs to BrickercupMasterX3 COMPLETED! Buttercup and Brick's clandestine encounters are leaving her with a lot of questions about what they mean, as well as conflicts with her feelings towards Butch and Brick. ALTERNATE ENDING IN PROCESS...
1. Lips, Lies, Lust

**STATUS:** Edited

**WARNING**: This story is for mature audience only, mention of sex and cheating, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, I do this merely for my joy and your entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lips, Lies, Lust**

Buttercup was pushed violently into the cement wall of the well known abandoned building, almost leaving her out of breath, but that was nothing compared to the events that unfolded seconds after. Eager hands slid under her shirt and around her waist pulling her close and hungrily devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. Buttercup would be lying if she were to say she didn't enjoy their clandestine encounters. They had been going on for almost a month now and were showing no sign of stopping, especially if the culprits kept coming back to each other.

'How did I let it come this far?' Buttercup was lost in her thought she had no idea that her shirt was now thrown carelessly on the floor and her neck was now on the receiving end of his wet kisses. This caused moans to escape her throat, she could feel him smirking against her neck. Just as she felt his hands slid up to try to unhook her bra she pulled away.

"Wa.. wait... we can't..." she managed to breath out

Crimson eyes, filled with lust, stared back at her emerald ones. Almost a month of these encounters and they had never led to them having sex, just steamy make out sessions between the two. Today had been the first time he had dared to take things further and she had backed down. "Why?" He managed to ask her, his tone a little distraught

Buttercup bent down to pick up her shirt, she shook her head "You know why, Brick" she said as she tried to slid her shirt back on, only for Brick to grab her by the arms before she could.

"That's not reason enough" he told her as he once more captured her lips in a heated kissed filled with lust. He managed to snatch her shirt out of her hands and throw it back to the floor. He looked at her once more "I know you want this as much as I do Buttercup..." he slowly crept his hands up her arms towards her shoulders, pulling down her bra straps slowly as he left trail of kisses on her neck going down to her shoulder, sending shivers up her spine.

Buttercup sighed, he was right, she did want this, but that didn't mean it was the right thing to do, but it sure as hell felt right "Brick, I..." He brought his index finger to her mouth to shush her, caressing her lips in the process.

"Don't say it" he pulled away from her, he knew exactly what she was going to say, he didn't want to hear it.

"I have to, if I don't, we might just go through with this" she told him pointing to both. She closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her "I..." she rested her forehead against his and sighed "We can't do this to him..." she whispered

Brick closed his eyes as soon as those words left her lips "That's bullshit, Buttercup and you know it!" He blurted out "If you're feeling so guilty about this why did you kiss me back that day? Why did you meet me afterwards!?" He asked harshly

Buttercup stared at Brick in disbelief, she let go of him and picked up her shirt once more, this time actually succeeding on putting it back on "I can't believe you're throwing that in my face, Brick! You know it took two people for us to be in this fucked up situation" she shouted

Brick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, she was right "Buttercup... I'm..."

"Shut it, Red!" She angrily cut him off "This... whatever the hell this is, it's over!" She yelled at him, taking off into the night sky leaving a dumb struck, lustful and angry Brick behind.

All he could do was let out a wry laugh as he smirked "Oh no Buttercup, you don't get to decide when this is over... who's to say it should end at all" he said to himself. No, he was going to have her crawling back into his arms, begging him to fuck her blind "You can bet on that."

* * *

Buttercup landed in the park where it all had started, she could feel her eyes welling up but she refused to let her tears fall. She took a deep breath and sat on a nearby bench. 'This is the place that changed everything' she thought. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to that day, when Brick, for some reason not yet discussed, kissed her, and she had done nothing to stop the kiss.

_Buttercup was sitting under a tree, resting her back on the trunk, eyes closed, trying to gather her thoughts on her situation with Butch, it's been two weeks since he told her he liked her as more than a friend. She was shocked, she didn't know what to make of it. Did she like him the way he likes her? She felt someone sitting down next to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and turned to her side to be met up with crimson eyes staring at her intently. ""What?" she had asked, his gaze on her was making her uneasy "Brick? What the hell?" she tried to keep her cool, she was about to get up, when he grabbed her wrist, clashing his lips to hers. _

She was sure that he had done it only because of pent up energy, he was trying to find an outlet on her, and she had been stupid enough to go along with it.

_Buttercup was too stunned to say anything when he pulled away, all she could do was stare at him in awe. Why is he doing this? What is this supposed to mean? She wanted to kill him for pulling a stunt like this, but she just couldn't make any movements or utter a word, she was in shock. Brick, of course, used this to his advantage and pulled her back to him in a more heated, passionate kiss. All Buttercup did, surprisingly, was close her eyes and kiss him back. Brick grabbed her arms and threw them around his neck, bringing them closer._

_This caused Buttercup to finally react and quickly pulled away from him, she was now on edge "Wait... what are you doing?"_

_Brick only smirked at her, he got up "Meet me later tonight... old abandoned place outside the city" he simply said_

_She got up not breaking eye contact with him "Don't count on it Brick" she said and quickly left to find the others_

Buttercup sighed, that day, she had tried to make sense of her situation with Butch, it was hard enough as it is and Brick had to go and make everything worse. She regretted ever going along with it, she should have never met up with him that night. Look at where her impulsiveness had led her to. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took off in the sky.

* * *

When Buttercup landed in front of her house she was a bit surprised to see him waiting for her "What are you doing here?" She asked him, making him look up from his phone screen.

He showed her his phone "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting you for the past hour and no reply"

Buttercup sighed "I forgot my phone" she simply told him, avoiding eye contact with him hoping he wouldn't press on the issue of where she was... 'Oh, I was about to fuck your brother' she thought sarcastically

Butch rolled his eyes at her getting closer to her to kiss her lips, only for Buttercup to nervously turn her head so the kiss landed on her cheek instead. No way in hell was she going to kiss him when just a few minutes ago she was kissing his brother, Brick.

Butch looked confused "What's the matter?" He asked her

Buttercup shook her head "I'm just tired" she sighed, she couldn't help but think of Brick. How was it that her feelings changed so much in less than a month? She hated herself for feeling something for Brick when she was sure he was just using her to release his pent up frustrations on her. 'It shouldn't really matter...' she thought. It was over. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts "Do you want to come in?" She asked Butch as she walked over to the front door to open it

"It's late, I should get going" he said rejecting her offer "Plus, I'm sure Mojo will lock me out if I stay out past curfew, I'll see you at school tomorrow" he told her as he pulled her in for a hug

Buttercup couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. Butch was far from perfect, but she truly cared for him. They weren't a couple yet, Buttercup had told him they needed to take things slow. Why she had given him any hopes is beyond her. Sure he was attractive, but Buttercup just couldn't seem to feel anything more than attraction towards him. If only she could feel with Butch what she felt with Brick... her eyes opened wide as she saw the culprit land in front of her, Butch's back to him.

"Aww, I'm sure Mojo won't lock you out if you stay a while, little brother" he blurted out causing Butch to turn back in surprise

"Brick? What are you doing here?"

Brick could feel his jealousy when he noticed Butch still had his hands around Buttercup's waist. Sure, he knew Buttercup though he was just using her, and if he was being honest, he was at first, only because he knew his counterpart would not have played along his game. For some reason, something changed, he would be antsy when it was time to meet Buttercup at their usual place, he would always be there first, anxiously waiting for her. Now, he was sure he felt more than attraction towards the raven haired girl, it was certainly not love, but he was not indifferent towards her anymore. He tried to hide his anger when Buttercup got a hold of Butch's arm and invited him in "Are you up for a round of video games? You can crash here, we'll tell the professor and you can stay in the guest room"

Butch smirked, Brick long forgotten "That sounds like a plan!" he said excitedly

'OK Buttercup, two can play at that game' were Brick's thoughts as he walked past them "I'll take you up on that offer as well BC, we can both stay the night... wonder if Blossom is still up" he said, shooting Buttercup a cocky smile

Buttercup glared at him, she could not believe his cockiness, but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of playing his mind games, so she did not respond to him choosing to simply ignore him for her own sanity.

They were greeted by none other than Blossom herself. She was sitting in the living room reading a book. When she heard the front door open she looked up and smiled at her sister "You made it home before curfew! I'm so proud of you, Buttercup" she mocked

Buttercup just rolled her eyes "Don't get used to it Bloss" she grabbed Butch by his hoodie's sleeve "Come on, we can go hang out in my room" she guided him upstairs trying to get away from Blossom's nagging and Brick's furious glares

"Door open Buttercup, you know the rules" Blossom called out

"Yeah, yeah, I know" she called back to her

Blossom just sighed trying to get back to her book when Brick flopped next to her. Irritated a little bit she looked at him "May I help you?"

"I'm bored, can we watch a movie?" he requested

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose "Brick, I am trying to finish this book tonight"

Brick rolled his eyes at her, a habit he had gotten from Buttercup "You're no fun"

Blossom watched him intently, trying to figure him out, she knew he had been spending more time with her green sister, which is probably the reason he was picking up on her habits. Ever since that day they were all hanging out in the park, both Buttercup and him disappeared for a good couple of minutes. When Buttercup had come back, she was flustered and did not say a word. Brick appeared five minutes after her sister, a smirk on his face. Blossom was no fool, she was very observant, she was sure something more was going on between them. She set her bookmark and closed her book, setting it down on the side table and got up, motioning for Brick to follow her "We need to have a serious talk, Brick"

Blossom led Brick out to the backyard. She needed to get to the bottom of his situation with her green sister. She did not like it one bit, someone was going to end up getting hurt. He was playing with fire and she could not believe Buttercup was playing along. She knew her sister truly cared for Butch, and she knew Buttercup had given Butch hope of getting romantically involved with him. Blossom now wondered if this is what had caused Brick to seek out Buttercup, before it actually happened. She quietly closed the door and turned to him "Mind explaining to me what's going on between you and Buttercup?"

'Damn! Straight to the point' he thought. Brick crossed his arms across his chest, putting on an innocent look "I don't know what brought that question up, Blossom, Buttercup is just a friend I hang out with from time to time."

Blossom frowned, he was actually beating around the bush "Hang out? To do what?"

Brick smirked "Talk about mutual interests, that's what most people do when they spend time together"

Blossom sighed "Look Brick, I love my sister, I do not want anyone or anything to cause her miserableness, you may not care about your brother..."

Brick grabbed her by her collar roughly, obviously triggered by her words "Look pinkie, you have no right to talk about my relationship with my brother! You don't fucking know me! It is not your fucking place to be meddling in my life, I sure as hell don't have to explain myself to you"

Blossom pushed him back roughly "I have every right when it involves someone I love! Buttercup is my sister, and if whatever game you are playing affects her, then it is my fucking business" she was furious now "I would've thought that you would think the same concerning your brother, Butch"

Brick was getting exasperated, every word that left Blossom's mouth was like a punch to the gut. He did care about his brother, he would do anything for Butch or Boomer, hell, he would give his own life for any of them if it ever came to that. But things with Buttercup were just complicated, this is the first time he actually cared for someone, other than his brothers, and he really thought that it could become more than affection. Knowing that Butch was courting her upset him. He was actually jealous of his own brother, but he just could not bring himself to confront Butch about his feelings for the raven haired girl, he did not want to harm their brotherly relationship. He knew Butch, he was a spitfire when someone irritated him, just like Buttercup.

He would have loved to made some snide remark but just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Just watch it Brick, if anything happens to Buttercup because of you, you will not only have me to deal with, but Bubbles as well, trust me, she may be sweet and friendly, but mess with any of her sisters, you will wish you were never created" and with that she walked inside.

Brick took a deep breath, trying hard to calm down, he did not want to make a scene that would get the attention of Buttercup or Butch, speaking of Butch, Buttercup had dragged him upstairs to her room. He slowly opened the door, hoping Blossom had retreated into her room. He looked around the living room and when he saw no one there, he slowly made his way upstairs to look for them.

* * *

Butch was trying his hardest to concentrate on the game but sitting next to Buttercup made it impossible. He side glanced at her, to him, she was the most beautiful girl to ever exist. Her personality and the way she won't take shit from anyone is what caught his attention. She was frowning due to concentrating too hard and was biting her lower lip. He had been obediently following her request at taking things between them slow, but truth be told he was getting impatient. He had kissed her twice since he had talked to her about his growing feelings for her, but a quick peck on the lips was all she had really allowed him, making Butch feel hopeless about their relationship. Will he forever be left in the friend zone? 'To hell with it' Butch threw the controller to the side, startling Buttercup, causing her to look at him, only to be greeted by Butch's lips on her. His hands on either side of her neck to stop her from breaking away.

Buttercup took her precious time to react to his kiss, but react, she did. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Was it wrong? No... yes... maybe? Did she enjoy it? Very much so. This was the first time she had ever kissed Butch this hungrily. She intertwined her fingers in his short hair, pulling it softly, earning a groan to escape his throat. She was in a really fucked up situation, she knew that much, is it really possible for her to start growing feelings for her green counterpart? Or were they already there, and she was just repressing them because of what she had been doing with Brick behind his back.

Buttercup stopped the kiss as soon as she remembered Brick "Butch, wait. We need to..."

"Take it slow?" he interrupted "Buttercup, you can't expect me to do that, not after this. The way you just kissed me tells me I am not indifferent to you, that you might actually like me" he said with a hopeful tone as he grabbed her hand, caressing the back with his thumb, sending shivers up her spine.

Buttercup was speechless, he was right. That kiss had meant more to her than she had hoped, she was just setting herself up for failure. "Butch, my life is just too complicated right now, I don't want to hurt you, I sure as hell don't want to lose you as a friend!"

Butch moved closer to her, cupping her face "Is that the reason you're not letting me in?"

'If only it were that simple' she thought "Yes" she lied

"BC," he sighed "I get where you're coming from, but, all I know is that I really, REALLY, like you. I love spending time with you, goofing around, riling Blossom up, making fun of people at school, the list goes on"

Buttercup couldn't help but smile at him " I enjoy spending time with you too, it's just..."

Butch stopped her "Just shut up for a second and come here" he said as he opened his arms to her, inviting her in for a hug. Buttercup hesitated which made Butch roll his eyes at her "Buttercup, don't put much thought into it"

In a matter of seconds, Buttercup threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss to which Butch gladly responded to. This felt right, and much less complicated than with Brick, Butch actually felt something for her as opposed to him. Buttercup wrapped her legs around his waist causing Butch to wrap his arms around her waist. But Buttercup craved more, she brought her hands under his hoodie, she needed to feel his skin, Butch pulled away to look at her emerald orbs "What are you doing?"

Buttercup shrugged "You told me to not overthink it"

Butch smirked at her "So you won't hold it against me if I do this?" he asked her as he slid his hand under her shirt, caressing her navel, causing Buttercup to shudder and shake her head. Butch was in pure bliss, he could not believe this was actually happening. Buttercup, content with his caresses, pulled him closer to her "Don't overthink it" she breathed out in his ear before kissing him yet again. Butch took this as an invitation to slid his other hand and caress her bare waist, daring to go higher on her back, her shirt slipping up in the process.

Just as Buttercup was pulling on Butch's hoodie to take it off, Brick stopped by her door frame, eyes wide in horror at the site "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted causing Buttercup to push Butch away, adjusting her shirt, face flustered, she turned to look at Butch who had a huge smirk on his face. "What do you think we were doing?"

Buttercup shook her head, afraid of what might happen if he goaded Brick "Butch, don't..."

Brick was furious, he did not like sharing. Buttercup was his girl and he was going to make damn sure it stayed that way. Butch needed to back the fuck off. He reached for his collar, only for Buttercup to get in front of him before he succeeded. Her eyes pleading him to not to do anything drastic. "Get out of the way Buttercup"

"Brick, stop! Don't do anything you might regret later" she whispered

"I said move!" Brick shoved her to the side, catching her by surprise, as she try to recompose herself

His action caused Butch to quickly get up "What the fuck is your problem, Brick, this has nothing to do with you! Back the fuck up before I..."

Brick cut him off "Before you what Butch? I'd like to see you try."

Buttercup didn't know what to do, this whole situation was making her feel faint "I don't feel good guys" she managed to breathe out, causing both Brick and Butch to look her way. She was grabbing her throat "I can't breathe"

Butch was the first one to rush to her side "Buttercup, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly as he led her to her bed for her to sit.

Brick followed them, kneeling down in front of her, attitude drastically changed "You're having an anxiety attack, Buttercup" he took her hand in his, caressing her arm with the other "Just relax, it's OK, nothing's happening"

Brick's actions towards Buttercup did not go unnoticed by Butch, he didn't know they were so close, he shook his head, making a mental note to ask him or her about it later.

Buttercup could feel her heart rate normalizing, by now Blossom had heard all the ruckus and was now standing in the door way "What's going on?" she asked "Buttercup? Are you OK?"

Buttercup just nodded, pulling her hand away from Brick "I'm OK Blossom, I just got a little competitive over the game" she lied, knowing neither Brick or Butch would say otherwise but for different reasons.

Blossom sighed, she knew better but decided to talk to Buttercup tomorrow "It's late, I think we should all just go rest now" she said turning her gaze from Brick to Butch.

Butch turned to Buttercup "I think it's best if we just go home, babe. Try to get some rest, I'll see you at school tomorrow, we have a lot to talk about" he quickly pecked her lips

Brick balled up his fists, trying as hard as he could to not tear his brother's head off "Let's go Butch" he pulled his arm a little too roughly

"Lay off Brick, don't fucking touch me"

Brick just frowned and made his way downstairs, Butch following not too close.

Blossom turned to her sister "Buttercup, we need to have a talk..." she saw her roll her eyes at her "...not right now, you just need to be able to confide in me, I'm your sister and I love you. I want to be able to help you, that's what sisters are for"

Buttercup could feel a knot in her throat, she was right, she needed someone to talk to about this hell hole she had buried herself into, but she was too proud to do so, she knew Blossom would nag at her and she honestly wasn't used to anyone telling her what to do. "Blossom, I appreciate it, but I need time. I need to sort this out on my own"

Blossom walked to the door "Just know that I'm willing to hear you out... It doesn't have to be me, I'm sure Bubbles would love to as well" before Buttercup could respond, she closed the door

* * *

"Brick, wait!" Butch ran to catch up to him "What the hell was that back there? Why are you meddling into my business?"

"I'm meddling because I am your brother! You need to think before you act, Butch. I caught you in a pretty compromising position with Buttercup" he spat, he was trying so hard not to turn and punch him

Butch stopped "Brick, I have been waiting far too long for Buttercup to sort out her feelings for me, today was a huge step for me, of course I'm not going to think before acting"

Brick tried to play it cool, but he was struggling "I'm just saying, what if it would've been Blossom or worse, the Professor, to catch you with her? What would you do then? Huh?"

Butch ran his hand through his hair, Brick was right, he didn't want to be the one responsible for getting Buttercup into trouble. "Listen Brick, there's something that's boggling my mind... your reaction towards all this. When did you and Buttercup become so close?"

Brick didn't know what to say, he caught him off guard with that question "I don't know what you're talking about" he simply said as he started walking again, Butch following close

"I'm just saying, you're suddenly interest in Buttercup and me, the way you managed to calm her down just now"

"Whatever, Butch, just try to keep your dick in your pants next time you're with her or else..." he stopped before he could finish

"Or else what Brick?" Butch walked around to face him "Is there something else going on you're not telling me? Why this sudden interest in my relationship with Buttercup?" he pushed on the issue

Brick did not respond, he didn't say anything, he was afraid if he said something he might regret it later, he just took to the sky leaving Butch behind.

Butch was dumbfounded, what the hell is happening, why is Brick suddenly so interested in Buttercup? "It couldn't be..." He laughed it off "There's no way, what are you on, Butch?" he asked himself. He had a wild thought that maybe Brick had something going on for Buttercup, but discarded it as far fetched.


	2. Who's The Greatest Sin?

**STATUS:** Edited

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who's The Greatest Sin?**

"Good morning, Sunshine"

Buttercup turned around confused to be met with a smiling Butch. She raised an eyebrow at him "Sunshine?"

Butch smirked "You light up my world"

Buttercup felt a pang of guilt at his words, but played it off by rolling her eyes at him "Fucking cheesy as fuck" she shut her locker door and began walking towards her first period, which to her dismay, she shared with both Butch and Brick.

Butch grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. "Wait, let's ditch. I wanna talk to you"

She adjusted her backpack "Butch... can't it wait? We'll get detention if we get caught". She tried, she really didn't want to talk to him just now. She was still slightly embarrassed about last night events.

Butch shook his head "Nonsense! You're with the mastermind, we won't get caught" he pulled her to have her follow him. "Come on"

Buttercup weighed in her options, deal with both in class or deal with just Butch, which would have a million questions to which she probably didn't have an honest answer. "Ok, fine." She gave in and followed him.

Buttercup scoffed "This is your plan, mastermind?" He had led her to the school's rooftop, she laughed as she rested her back against the wall, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey! I make do with what I'm given" he walked up to her "Listen Buttercup, all jokes aside, we gotta talk"

She nodded, she seconded that, she just wasn't sure how honest she could be with him.

"Last night... was one of the best nights of my life" he started as he took a step closer to her, leaving mere inches in between the two. He cupped her face "I like you, Buttercup" he whispered before he captured her lips in his.

Buttercup wanted to pull away, she wanted to pour out her secrets to him. She was no fucking angel. She wanted to tell him that she had been seeing his brother behind his back. She had been seeing Brick even though she knew he had feelings for her. She wanted to tell him that last night, she came close to fucking his brother. She wanted to tell him that she didn't deserve anything he felt for her.

But she didn't, instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Because she was fucked, she liked him too.

Butch pulled away, as he met her emerald eyes "Buttercup, I like you" he repeated "Why are we not together yet?"

"I can't" she whispered

"Look, I don't want to rush you into a relationship with me, but I really think I need an explanation, why can't you?" Butch asked confused

Buttercup sighed, she should tell him. Tell him all about Brick. How he somehow managed to get a hold of her heart without him having any emotional attachments for her. She should tell him how Brick was just using her for his own pleasure and she was stupid enough to let herself get used. "It's complicated"

Butch didn't know how to get through to her. She likes him too, that's for sure. If she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed him just now, she wouldn't have made out with him last night in her room. He wondered what would've happened if Brick hadn't caught them. Which reminded him "So Brick and you are close" he blurted

This caused Buttercup's eyes to widened, when did he determined this? She mentally slapped herself, last night... "What makes you say that?" She played dumb

Butch rolled his eyes "Last night." Something's a miss. "It didn't take long for him to calm you down after that panic attack"

"Butch, there's nothing going on between Brick and me, I don't know how that crazy idea got into your head just because he calmed me down. Anyone would've done so" she blurted out without choosing her words more carefully

"I never said you and him had a thing, I just said you were close! I was just curious seeing as how I've never seen you and him interact outside of school!" Butch looked at her questioningly "Unless..."

Buttercup was giving herself away. 'That's the conscience of a liar' a little voice told her. She hid her nervousness with anger "Can it, Butch, I'm going back to class"

But Butch blocked her before she could walk off "Why are you suddenly so defensive?"

Fuck it all, she's telling him. She had already gave most of it away anyway, she just needed to corroborate it to him. Before she could even start a voice interrupted her

"Yo, principal wants you to go back to class, she heard you guys up here and sent me to get you" it was Boomer, floating in mid air. "Sorry, but looks like you're getting detention for skipping class" he told them before floating down, out of sight.

Buttercup sighed, so much for not getting caught. She turned to Butch who had a distant look in his eyes, as if pondering on something "Butch?"

He looked at her, his eyes showed confusion at the situation "Yeah, let's go, we'll talk later" he said without giving her another look as he jumped down the rooftop.

Buttercup shook her head, more talk? She sighed yet again as she followed Butch's actions.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, Buttercup was getting ready to go meet Brick at their usual place, she needed to set things straight with him because clearly he was not understanding that everything between them was over. She had already made up her mind, she was going to be with Butch, the kisses they shared opened her heart to him, she felt warm and safe, feelings that she did not have with Brick.

With Brick, everything was rushed, dangerous, and she was always worried about being caught even though they made damn sure it would never happen. She needed to end things with Brick for good and she was also determined to let him know that she was going to be telling Butch everything. Hell, she had already come close to this morning. She did not want to be in a possible relationship filled with lies.

She was worried, though, about Butch's reaction. Maybe after learning the truth, he would send her to hell along with his brother, but she just couldn't bring herself to lie to him anymore. She needed him to know before anything else happened between them. She had mishandled everything with Butch yesterday, if Brick hadn't caught them, who knows how far she would've taken things with Butch. It wouldn't have been a mistake, but it would've not been right either.

Buttercup sighed as she rubbed her temples, she had a slight headache coming just thinking about the possibilities after she dropped the bomb on him. She obviously did not want Brick and Butch to be alienated, they were brothers. They've known each other their entire life, she was just the antagonist. She walked to her closet to get her hoodie and scarf, for some reason, she was covering herself more than usual even though it was only slightly cool outside. It was making her nervous to go meet Brick, for some unknown reason, she did not want to be alone with him, but who could she bring? She did not want to drag her sisters into this chaos she had created, even though Blossom had insisted for her to rely on them for anything.

She floated slowly down the stairs to the front door, making sure no one heard her, last thing she wanted was to alert the professor. Her sisters were probably out, Blossom in the library, and Bubbles out with Boomer. She really envied her, she had a perfect relationship with the Rowdyruff, not in the least complicated. She slowly closed the door behind her and took off walking towards the abandoned place outside of the city, not really in a rush to fly there.

Brick was getting frustrated, he was sitting a top of the building where he usually meets Buttercup, she was late, extremely late. He was fearful that she wasn't going to show up. She had told him the previous night that things between them were over, but he chose to discard that, he did not know if he could function if he did not see her tonight. He needed her, she was like a drug to him, he needed to feel her skin, breathe in her intoxicating scent, to kiss her.

He hadn't realized exactly when he started feeling something for Buttercup. He is still somewhat in denial, it wasn't possible, Buttercup and him were completely opposites. He was calm, she was the storm. In all honesty, that's what he liked about her. Her personality, she was determined, strong willed, she did not care what others thought of her.

Brick was lost in thought he did not notice when Buttercup had landed in front of him. He looked at her strangely, she was covered from head to toe and it wasn't even cold. She still looked flawless, her long hair sticking out to the side of her hoodie, her hands taking of her sunglasses she didn't even need because the sun had already set.

They both stood there in uncomfortable silence, crimson eyes staring into her emerald ones. He chose to break the silence "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up"

Buttercup put her sunglasses in her pocket and took off her hoodie to get a better view at him, he looked perfect... 'Focus' "I wasn't" she admitted "But we need to set a few things straight, Brick"

Brick tried reaching for her hands, only for Buttercup to take a step back hesitantly. Brick grew uneasy at this action, no! He was not going to give her up that easy.

"I wasn't lying yesterday when I told you this was over. We can't keep doing this, Brick."

Brick grabbed her by her shoulders "No Buttercup, it's not! I am not going to give you up just so you can run to Butch, that is not happening!"

Buttercup managed to get out of his strong hold "Things between us will never work Brick. What we are doing has nothing to do with affection. It's only our stress reliever"

Brick cupped her face "Is that really what you think this is? Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me."

Buttercup held her gaze to him but couldn't bring herself to lie to him, she did feel something for him "Brick..."

Brick brought her closer to him, his breath tickling her nose "Tell me, I'll respect your decision and leave you alone" he whispered as he caressed her lips with his thumb. Those perfect plump lips of hers, Buttercup, unconsciously, closed her eyes and parted her lips due to his touch. Where the hell had her determination to end things with him had gone.

Before she realized, Brick's lips were on hers, in the softest kiss neither of them knew they could share. It wasn't rushed or passionate like their many past shared kisses. It was such a gentle kiss that stirred both their emotions, bringing them up to surface. Brick pulled away and rested their foreheads together, never breaking his gaze from hers

"Buttercup, I am going to be honest with you, for the first time since all this". Buttercup wanted to stop him, she was afraid of whatever words left his mouth might cause her to feel. However, she wanted to hear it, she wanted to know what he had to say.

He guided her to sit on the floor, he followed and sat across from her "When this started, it _was_ just a game, a stress reliever as you just called it. I chose you because I knew Blossom would not have gone along with it. I chose you despite the fact that Butch had told me he liked you. And I know that makes me sound like an asshole, but I needed it, I needed this release, otherwise I knew I would explode."

Buttercup couldn't believe it, she knew it since the beginning, she knew he was just toying with her and she still managed to fall for him, to feel something for him. So she was just a game for him, frustration fell on her features, Brick noticed so he quickly continued "However, being with you this past month has made me realize...". He paused, he wanted to say this right

Buttercup knew what was coming "No Brick, don't..."

He stopped her "I have to get it out of my chest Buttercup. You have to know, you have to hear it, you are not indifferent to me, even though I did not have any feelings for you when this started, I didn't realize when, but I do now, Buttercup" he reached for her hands,

"No Brick..." If he said it, it would complicate her life even more than it was

"I like you Buttercup, I don't want to loose you, even if I have to go against my own brother." He took off her scarf and tossed it to the floor, exposing her soft, long neck. He caressed it, wanting to feel her skin, sending shivers up her spine

"I am not letting you go, I like you, your personality, your voice. I need you, I need to feel your skin". He moved his hand to caress her lips once more "your lips" he pulled her into an embrace breathing her in "I need your intoxicating scent, you can't end things between us. I would go mad, I need you to function"

Buttercup couldn't believe it, she meant something to him, it wasn't just a game anymore, she pulled apart from him to look him straight in the eyes "Brick, you just made my life a million times more difficult " she whispered "I do feel something for you too"

Brick couldn't delay it any longer, he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead before devouring her lips. For the second time that day, he did not rush it, it was a tender kiss, he took things slow, savoring her.

Buttercup was enjoying this mellow side of him, the way he was kissing her made her weak at the knees. She never knew Brick could be so gentle, to make her feel so fragile. She was screwed, she felt something for both Rowdyruffs.

Brick placed soft kisses along her neck as he interlaced their hands. For the first time, he did not try to undress her. He was perfectly happy to take things slow and savor the moment.

Buttercup reluctantly, pulled away "Brick, I need to confess something to you". Brick held his breath, he knew what she wanted to say.

"I... I don't know how you'll react to this..." Buttercup lingered, not sure how to tell him, even though she was sure he knew what she wanted to say

"I spoke to Butch this morning."

So that's why they weren't in class

"He told me he likes me... I like him too"

Brick closed his eyes, recalling the events that unfolded yesterday at her house. Images burned into his eyes, his brother and her... he tried to control his anger

"I need to tell him how I feel, too... We need to tell him about us" she finished

"You know what will happen when he finds out, don't you?"

Buttercup sighed, yes, she was well aware of the pandemonium she would unleash once all of this was out in the open. The loud ringtone from Buttercup's cell phone startled them both, she fished around her back pocket, she felt the air leave her lungs when she saw it was Butch calling.

Brick looked over her shoulder "Answer him" he simply said "The sooner this is over, the better" he took a few steps away from her

Buttercup accepted the call and slowly brought the phone up to her ear "Butch?"

"Buttercup, where are you? I'm at your house and Blossom has no idea where you are."

"Butch, we need to talk, can you meet me at the park?" she blurted our before she could react

"Right now?"

Buttercup nodded, realizing he couldn't see her she replied "Yes, it's important"

"All right, I'll see you in 10 minutes?"

"Ok" she whispered as she hung up the phone. She turned to face Brick "I'm telling him" she simply said

Brick braced himself, he knew Butch would come after him, but he was ready. "And I can't stop you, I'm going with you, though"

Buttercup debated for a moment before shaking her head no "I think it's best if I do this on my own, just know that maybe..." she trailed off

Brick closed the gap between them by placing a soft peck on her lips "I know, I'll be ready" and before Buttercup could blink, he was gone

* * *

Butch was sitting on a bench at the park. It was almost 11 pm so it was completely empty. Butch wondered why Buttercup had told him to meet her there so late, it was almost curfew.

"Hey" he turned to see her standing near an area surrounded by a couple of trees "Buttercup." He walked over to her, he pulled her in for a hug "We have a pending chat, you and I"

He smiled at her, a smile that made her feel warm and loved, those eyes of him reflecting tenderness towards her, she wanted to pull him in for a kiss, but resisted the urge

Buttercup put on a serious face as she nodded "I need to tell you something that can't be put off any longer" Buttercup moved the bangs out of his gorgeous forest green eyes. "Butch..." she just didn't know how to start

Butch knew that whatever she wanted to tell him was pretty crucial judging from the expression on her face and the difficulty she was having to come out with it, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly

Buttercup sighed "Butch, you were right. You mean more to me than I thought, which is why I need to tell you this" she took a deep breath "I do feel a strong attraction for you"

Butch couldn't help the goofy grin on his face despite the ambiance

"However, we can't be together" Buttercup could feel the tears welling "Butch... I've been seeing someone else"

Butch's grin was replaced by a confused and hurtful look. "What... who?" He choked out

"I've been seeing him for about a month now... I just need you to know before..."

Butch was agitated by now, he needed to know who this other guy was "Buttercup, don't beat around the bush, who is it?!"

Buttercup braced herself, this was it, she could no longer avoid the name that came out of her lips in a whisper, had it not been for their enhanced hearing, had gotten lost in the air "Brick"

Butch punched the tree when his brother's name reached his ears, causing it to collapse with a loud thud.. He felt betrayed, deceived by his own brother, by her. A month? This was after he had confessed to her his feelings, after Brick, that bastard, knew of his feelings towards her. How could they? "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked through gritted teeth

Buttercup, startled, took a step back. How was she supposed to answer him? She couldn't just tell him yes. How can she tell him she felt a connection with Brick that she didn't have with him. She could not tell him that, not without hurting him even more.

Butch pinned her to the trunk of the other tree that was spared, arms on either side of her head "Buttercup, it's a pretty simple yes or no question, there's no in between. Do you or do you not have feelings for him?" he whispered dangerously. What would he do if Buttercup said yes? His whole world would crumble, he would not only lose her but his brother as well, all because of a simple yes.

As if Buttercup could read his thoughts, she grabbed both of his arms "Butch, I don't want to be the reason for you and Brick to be on bad terms, you two are brothers."

Butch scoffed "You two should've thought of that before getting involved with him. Did you even think of the consequences of your actions before whoring around with my brother?" his face violently swung to the side as soon as the words left his mouth, Buttercup had slapped him, hard. This caused Butch to grab her by the wrists painfully "You have no right to get indignant, Buttercup! Isn't that what you were doing?"

Buttercup snatched her arms away "You and I were not together, Butch, and you know that! Even thought, we weren't, I still felt like shit whenever I hung out with you after being with him..." Buttercup slowly started to realize it, she was being selfish, she had been lying to his face. "And I still did nothing to end it... Butch I..."

Butch put his arm out in front of her "Save it Buttercup, it's too late, the damage has been done" he sighed and sat on the grass, covering his face with his hands. He was furious with her, with his brother. He was even more furious with himself, he should hate Buttercup for going behind his back to fool around with Brick, he should hate her for lying to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he loved her... Butch gasped when he realized it, he just didn't like her, he loved her, that's why it hurt too much. She had broken his heart without him realizing until now. He looked at Buttercup "I love you" he simply said "That's why this hurts too much" he admitted out loud to her.

Buttercup let the tears fall, she could not believe the words that left his mouth. Words that in a completely different situation, should've been the cause of their happiness. She had stolen his heart without knowing and had pummeled it on the floor. "No Butch, you can't, it's not fair" she said between sobs as she knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers "You can't love me after this. I don't deserve it."

Butch intertwined his fingers with hers, if only he could pretend that none of this was happening, if only just for this moment, he pulled her in for a hug and couldn't help but let a few tears fall "I can't pretend..." he breathed out, he pulled away from her, wiping the few tears he had let fall "I need to be alone"

Buttercup grabbed his hand "Butch, wait"

He snatched his hand away "No Buttercup, I can't look at you right now, I need some time to contemplate all of this" he took to the sky leaving a sobbing Buttercup behind. He wasn't going home to lock himself out of the world, no, he had a purpose in mind, a target, and that target was Brick Jojo.

* * *

"Brick, you motherfucker!" before he could prepare himself, he was pushed back by the force of the punch Butch had landed on his face "You son of a bitch, how could you do this to me?"

Brick held his hand to his bleeding nose, the punch packing more power than he had felt "I take it she told you?" He simply asked as he tried to regain his balance, pinching his nose to stop it from bleeding.

Butch grabbed him by the collar "You had no fucking right, Brick" he pulled back his arm to punch him again, only this time Brick was ready and blocked it, only causing Butch to become more agitated "How could you have stoop so low? You fucking backstabber, I'm your brother!"

Brick could feel a pang of guilt build up in his chest, yes, he had degraded himself, to go after his brother's crush, to go after Buttercup, but he did not regret it one bit. "You and Buttercup were not together, I have nothing to feel guilty about Butch, I like something, I go after it" he let his cockiness get the better of him and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to "Unlike you"

Butch charged at him once more, kicking him in the ribs, Brick didn't have time to react, his brother was shockingly fast, faster than he remembers. "Is that all Buttercup is to you? Some "thing"?" he spat. "I'm going to enjoy kicking the shit out of you, asshole"

"Give me your best shot, little brother" Brick replied with a mocking voice, a grin on his face

Butch flew up to him, trying to land a punch on his face, Brick blocked it easily, getting a hold of his hand in the process, crushing it tightly in his own.

Butch winced from the pain and quickly shoved his brother away from him.

"Give it up Butch, you're no match for me" he goaded "Might as well just walk away while you can" Truth was, he did not want to fight Butch, not because he couldn't keep up with him, but for Buttercup's sake. He knew she would be upset if she found out they went at it because of her.

"You do know I am not going to give her up" Butch whispered dangerously as he walked closer to Brick "I'm not going to let you steal her from me"

Brick smirked "I already did, little brother" he said, in a tone so confident, even he believed it.

"You fucking bastard" Butch swung at him once more, rage filling his entire body. He knew he should've confronted Brick last night about the whole situation, he knew something was going on with the way he was behaving, maybe if he had done something about it last night, they wouldn't be in this predicament. Maybe Buttercup would not be doubting her feelings towards him.

Brick tried his best to keep up with Butch, dodging every single kick and punch aimed at him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab him in a choke hold "Give it up Butch, you really think this is what Buttercup wants?"

Butch furiously squirmed to get out of his hold but to no avail, Brick had him pinned against him "Don't you fucking say her name, like you care about her, you don't care about anyone, Brick"

"I do care about her, I like her, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else get in my way"

"FUCK! Brick, let me go!" he was infuriated, how can he tell him that, when he was the one that got in the way in the first place "You fucking arrogant prick, you're the one that got in the way, you are the one that broke this hell lose, if it wasn't for you, Buttercup wouldn't have been put in this situation"

Butch was right, but he chose to ignore it "If it wasn't for me, Buttercup would not have as much as looked at you the way she does now. And I hate myself for it" Brick told him as he shoved him out of his hold.

Butch turned to look at him, despise in his eyes "I'm never going to forgive you for what you did, Brick, you demeaned yourself before my eyes, I used to look up to you, you were my brother"

"I _am_ your brother, Butch"

"No brother of mine would have given me a blow this low, just know that Buttercup is not yours, she never will"

"You may be her equal, but nothing complements more than opposites, you say you're not going to give her up, but guess what, neither will I" he said smirking as he flew inside Mojo's lab.

Butch heard him loud and clear, but he was not going to let him have her. He was disappointed in Buttercup for doing this, but like she said, they were never together, so can he really blame her for falling into Brick's game? No, he was going to get her back from him, he just needed some time to adjust to the situation they were all in. Buttercup was going to be only his, he was going to make sure she forgets all about Brick.

* * *

**A/N:** I went ahead and edited this chapter once again, as advised by a reviewer, to be able to give you guys the Butchercup ending.

**BRICKERCUP CHAPTERS 3 and 4**


	3. My Greatest Failure (Brickercup)

**This is part one of Brickercup ending.**

**WARNING:** This chapter contains lemon, read at your own risk

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Greatest Failure**

Brick tossed and turned, he threw the covers off him, bringing his arm to rest on his forehead. He needed to get ahead of Butch, he knew his brother, he would do anything to get Buttercup. He glanced at the clock on his night stand, 4:38 in the morning, everyone should still be sleeping, unlike him, who could not seem to reconcile sleep, he knew why, this whole situation was leaving him restless. He slowly sat up, resting his back on the headrest of his bed. "I need to see her" he whispered to himself as he got up and quickly threw on a shirt and some jeans, he grabbed his red sweater and flew out into the chilly night, reducing his speed so he would not leave his signature red streak behind him, alerting unwanted guests.

When he got to the Utonium's residence, he prayed that Buttercup's window was open, he hadn't thought about how he was going to get in. He floated over to peek inside one of the windows leading to the living room, noticing the lab light was still on, the Professor was probably still hauled up in there, probably passed out from the lack of sleep his constant research caused him. Taking advantage of this, he quickly floated up to Buttercup's window, exhilarated to find it open, the curtains flowing with the wind. He slowly crept inside, careful not to knock anything over.

He walked over to Buttercup, whose body was clumsily covered by the bed sheet, he couldn't help but scan her whole body, her long smooth legs peeking out from her pajama shorts, his eyes went up to stare at her chest, heaving up and down with each peaceful breath she took, giving her breasts the attention they deserved, her nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric. His mouth watered at the thought of what it would be like to taste them, he licked his lips as he edged closer to her, wanting to desperately touch her. He steered his gaze towards her angelic face, she looked untroubled as she slept away.

He gently stroked her face, slowly going down her neck. She stirred mumbling something incoherent. He smiled as he leaned closer to her face to kiss her lips softly.

Buttercup hummed happily "Mmm... Butch"

The mention of his brother's name disturbed him, even in her dreams, he invaded her. He needed to change that, Buttercup needed to be only filled with thoughts of him.

Brick sat at the edge of the bed, trying hard to contain his anger. He grazed his hand against her thigh, making his way to her stomach, his hand went down under her flimsy shirt, drawing invisible circles on her bare skin.

This caused Buttercup to awake from her slumber, a confused look on her face when she noticed Brick sitting on her side, caressing her stomach "Hey" he whispered, huskily, the look of lust she knew too well on his crimson eyes.

She sat up quickly "Brick, what are you doing here?" She asked groggily as she brought the bed sheet up to her chest, well aware of what she was wearing.

"I needed to see you" This time he was not going to be able to contain himself, Buttercup's body was alluring, he could feel the effects of just devouring it with his eyes. He came closer to her, kissing her exposed neck, leaving butterfly kissed, edging closer to her chest

Buttercup gripped the bed sheet tighter, his kisses having an effect on her that frightened her. She needed to stop him, otherwise, she would fall into his spell. "Brick.." she breathed out "stop, we can't"

Brick kept nibbling her neck "Can't what?" He asked her as he laid her back down on her bed, taking the bed sheet away from her grip. He looked into her eyes, glazed over from the lust he knew was there. She wanted this as much as he did "Just tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop" he told her as he kissed her lips softly

Buttercup was far gone as she responded to his kiss, his hands bringing up her shirt as he straddled her "You have the body of a goddess Buttercup" she slowly brought her arms up to allow him to take off the useless piece of fabric, he brought his hands up to her breast, massaging them earning a moan from her.

Brick couldn't help but smirk, he loved the effect he was having on her. She wanted him and he sure as hell wanted her. He kissed her lips hungrily this time, the desire in him driving him insane, Buttercup kissed him back with the same hunger as she tugged on his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers. He obliged as he pulled away to take off his shirt in one swift movement.

Buttercup couldn't help but to run her hands all over his bare chest and well toned abs. Brick was in heaven, he took her hands in his, kissing her right one as he once more captured her lips in his. Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, her bare chest against his.

He brought his hands to the waist line of her pajama shorts, he wanted her completely naked before him. Slowly pulling them down, caressing her skin in the process, rewarding him with those beautiful moans.

He couldn't wait any longer, before Buttercup knew what was happening, Brick was sucking on her nipple, pinching the other one with his hand. Buttercup was lost in pure bliss, interlacing her fingers in his hair, to keep him there, soft moans and pants escaping her lips. She couldn't believe she hadn't let him do this to her sooner.

Brick slowly made his way down to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses in his path, he was going to have her writhing and sweating beneath him. He completely took her shorts off, kissing her inner thighs, taking in her intoxicating scent, it drove him to the edge.

"Brick..." She panted, her face flushed, having Brick's face so close to her core made her nervous and excited. Brick shushed her, as he kissed her lower lips, slowly licking them.

This drove Buttercup wild as she gripped the bed sheet beneath her, her moans getting louder by his actions. Brick, encouraged by her response parted her lips with his fingers as he licked deeper, loving her taste. "God... Brick..." Never in her life had she experienced such pleasure, he was driving her insane.

Brick licked his way up to her face, her eyes closed, lips parted as she panted in pleasure. "Buttercup, look at me" he commanded, she opened her eyes to meet his, a light blush on her face "Tell me to stop, and I will" he whispered in a husky voice. He prayed to god she didn't, but he wanted to give her the option before they both lost their reason.

Buttercup pulled him down for a kiss "Brick, I want this." She whispered to him "Don't stop, make me yours" she told him between kisses. That is all Brick needed to hear, he pulled her arms to rest above her head as he kissed away her neck making his way to her breasts, suckling them, his hand snaking down between her legs to stroke her, making her shudder in pleasure.

She couldn't take it anymore, she freed her arms from his hand and made her way to unbuckle his belt, tossing it on the floor as she unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them down along with his briefs as Brick kicked them away, his erection finally free.

Brick kept fingering Buttercup, kissing her so her moans would be muffled. He didn't want to wake up her sisters that were sleeping away a few feet away in their rooms. Buttercup couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him inside her, all this foreplay was torture for her. "Brick, please..."

Brick looked at her emerald eyes, her forehead glistening from the sweat "Please what, Buttercup?" He asked her as he let a second finger inside her, making her close her eyes and bite her lower lip "Tell me what you want" he said as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, caressing her clit with his thumb.

All Buttercup could do at this point was whimper and moan, the pleasure washing away her sanity. She could feel herself getting close to her climax, just a little more more, "Oh my god, Brick!" Her scream was muffled by his lips on hers, she slowly relaxed as she came down from cloud nine.

Her eyes closed, a smile formed on her lips "Brick..." she breathed out his name, as her hands gripped his erect penis gently stroking him up and down. He sucked in his breath, her hands working wonders on him. "That was amazing" she told him, her breaths becoming steady.

Brick could only grunt as she continued stroking him, he needed to be inside her. He kissed her softly before asking "Are you ready?" She spread her legs open for him as she guided his member to her entrance, Brick kissed her once more before penetrating her, breaking her hymen

"Buttercup... you were..." he mentally cursed himself. He couldn't believe she was a virgin, otherwise, he would've gone into her slowly

She nodded, holding her breath, trying to adjust to him. Brick stood as still as he could, but her tightness around him was overwhelming. "Just take it slow" she whispered, the pain slowly subsiding

He took ahold of her long legs, wrapping one around his waist, bringing the other one over his shoulder as he started pumping in and out her in a slow steady rhythm. "You feel amazing, Buttercup" he grunted

His words aroused her, she started to match his rhythm, buckling her hips along with him, the pleasure indescribable.

Both sweating, only grunts and moans counts be heard throughout the dark room, Buttercup could feel herself climaxing again, the foreign feeling she grew to love, Brick could feel her walls tightening around him "Cum for me Buttercup" he grunted as he rammed into her, he could feel her closer so he quickly captured her lips in his to keep her from screaming.

Buttercup's scream muffled, she dug her nails into his back as she came, Brick following her, he let his semen flow into her, they would worry about that later, for now, he just wanted them to enjoy this moment. He slowly pulled out of her, a whimper escaping her lips as he laid next to her. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you" she breathed out unconsciously

Brick turned to look at her in surprise, her eyes were closed. He caressed her face, as he pulled her close to him in a tight hug, letting her cuddle into him. He had succeeded, Buttercup was his in body and mind.

* * *

Buttercup stirred in her sleep, she tried turning to the other side, but someone was holding her in place. She opened her eyes and blushed when she remembered what had happened a few minutes ago. She had given herself to Brick, she had told him she loves him. Who would've thought that what had started as a game had turned into love for her.

She shook Brick lightly, trying to wake him up. "Brick..."

Brick mumble something incoherent as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her head in the process.

She glanced at the clock on her night stand, 6:30, everyone would be waking up soon. She shook him again "Brick, you need to go" she urged

"Buttercup, go back to sleep" he mumbled through her hair, he took a deep breath, inhaling her jasmine scented hair.

Buttercup sighed, he was a stubborn one, she kissed him lightly on his lips, which Brick, with closed eyes, responded happily. This was the perfect way to wake up in the mornings. "It's too early, Buttercup" he told her as he unwrapped his arms from her frame, smirking as he got a good view of her naked body

Buttercup tried covering herself with the bed sheet, only for him to take it from her "Don't cover that beautiful body of yours" he did as he grazed his hand up and down her arm, sending shivers up her spine.

"Brick... we need to talk" she managed to blurt out. She was embarrassed about what she had told him. Did she really love him? Or was it just in the heat of the moment? She needed to clear all the cobwebs that were in her head at the moment.

Brick tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, grabbing her by her neck to bring her closer to him "Please don't regret what you said, Butercup, what we did was amazing, I enjoyed every inch of your body" he kissed her softly "Your moans, your touch, the way you screamed my name"

Buttercup could only blush, Brick's words arousing her "Stop Brick, don't" she warned, last thing she wanted was for them to end up connected again in her bed, she didn't want to be greedy, it was hard to, now that she had a taste of it. She shook her head "I need to take a shower, get dressed" she said as she quickly got up from the bed, covering her body with the thin bed sheet. "You need to go" she told him

He got up and wrapped his arms behind her, placing light kisses on her shoulder "You really want me to go?" He asked as his hands snaked up to her breasts, earning a moan from her, her shoulder still on the receiving end of his kisses. He gently pinched her nipples, she threw her head back at the pleasure "Brick, stop" she said between moans

Brick obliged and turn her to face him, pecking her lips "Can I see you later?" He asked as he started gathering his clothes

She nodded as she watched him putting on his pants "Yeah... I just need to take care of something first"

Brick looked at her "Please tell me you're not going to go looking for my brother" he was a little pissed, he knew if Buttercup came near Butch, something might happen, he did not want her near him.

Buttercup scoffed as she walked over to her bathroom "I don't need to tell you where I'm going or who I'm going to see" she said as a matter of fact

Brick walked over to her, preventing her from opening the bathroom door "Yes, you do! You're mine Buttercup, I'll be damned if Butch tries to take away what's mine" there it goes again, his arrogance getting the better of him.

Buttercup had an incredulous look on her face "Excuse me? I'm yours?" She could not believe his words, words that maybe if said in a different tone might have flattered her, that fucking arrogant asshole "I am not yours Brick!"

Brick slammed his hand against the door causing her to flinch, anger rising in him "I beg to differ, I took your virginity, Buttercup, I was and will be the only guy to be able to touch you, you gave yourself to me" he squinted his eyes in question "What was it that you whispered to me a few hours ago? 'Make me yours?' Well, I did just that"

"Get the fuck out of my room, you arrogant idiot" she was pissed, how can he be so humble at times and become a pompous jerk out of the blue. How could she think she was in love with him? It was clear to her that it was just the heat of the moment "I can't believe I actually thought I loved you" she whispered as she clung to the bed sheet

Brick glared daggers at her, as he grabbed her by the arms roughly "Listen to me Buttercup, I forbid you to see him"

"Brick, get your fucking hands off me!" where had the sweet and pleasant Brick gone? "I can't stand to look at you right now, leave, or I'll scream" she threatened

Brick, not wanting her sisters or the professor to see her in this situation, let her go. He flew out the window without another word to her. He knew she was going to see Butch regardless, so he was going to make sure to be there when it happened.

Buttercup stepped into the shower, turning the hot water, letting it wash over her body. She sighed as she blushed remembering what had happened a few hours before, getting aroused by recalling the way Brick had touched her. He had taken her virginity, she had allowed it, but did she regret it? Did Brick really felt something for her? Or was he just lying to her and using her to satisfy his lust? He sure as hell wasn't acting like he cared a few minutes ago.

Then there was Butch, he had told her last night he loves her. She was upset, how could she have let her desire get the better of her. She shouldn't have let Brick captivate her like that. She should have pushed him away until she knew where her feelings stand. She hated herself for hurting Butch, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, all this was driving her insane. She needed to talk to Butch, she quickly washed Brick's odor down the drain and shut the water, wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone.

Tapping away, she sent Butch a text. 'Can we talk?' She quickly threw on a tank top and some black skinny jeans, and was now drying her hand with the towel. After what seemed like hours to Buttercup, she received a response 'When and where?'

* * *

Butch woke up earlier than usual, he just couldn't seem to sleep in, he needed to see Buttercup. He had made up his mind, he loved her and he wasn't going to let her slip through his hands just so Brick can have her. He heard some shuffling outside in the hall and quickly got up to peek outside, just in time for him to see Brick turning the corner, making his way towards his room which was next to Boomer's. He swung the door open, startling him.

"What the fuck Butch!"

Butch just stared at him angrily "Where the fuck are you coming from?"

Brick smirked and shook his head "Look, I am in a very good mood this morning. Not you or anyone can ruin it"

Butch grabbed him by his collar, catching a whiff of her. He quickly let him go as if he just burned him.

Brick dusted himself "I am going to tell you this once, do not come near Buttercup, she's mine, understand?"

It took Butch all his might to not knock him out right then and there. He just scoffed "You can't tell me what to do, Brick, you had that privilege when we were little, not anymore." He simply said before slamming his door shut.

Brick only grinned as he started whistling and made his way into his room.

'Fucking Brick, he's really testing my nerves.' Butch felt hurt when he remembered Buttercup's scent all over him. Just because they might have... no, she's not his.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ping emitted from his phone, he walked over to his night stand and picked up his phone, a message from her. Was he really ready to see her again after confessing his feelings? After what he just witnessed with Brick just now?

After a few minutes he texted her back and started getting ready for school, not really feeling like going, his phone pinged again, he picked it up 'Skip school, meet me at cabin'

Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin that they had claimed after he mysteriously disappeared. They had made it theirs, throwing touches of their own into it. He sighed, he didn't respond, as he set the phone down and looked in the mirror to see his hair a mess, he quickly ran his fingers through it and manipulated the bangs to his right side. He really did not want to go to school and meeting Buttercup was really not something he was looking forward to either. He had no idea how he was going to react. But they needed to talk.

He grabbed his hoodie and backpack and walked out of his room, careful not to alert Brick and have him follow him. Once he was safely outside the lab, he took off towards the cabin. He landed in by the front and looked around, not a soul in sight, he digged through his backpack to pull out the key and walked inside, sitting on the couch, he took out his phone and typed away 'I'm here' he set it on the side table and shut his eyes, might as well try to take a nap before she gets here.

* * *

Buttercup looked at the text on her phone, almost dropping it on the floor when it started ringing, it was Brick. She declined the call and turned it off, she did not want to deal with him, she was still pissed about earlier. She glanced at the clock and quickly made her way downstairs where Blossom and Bubbles we're having breakfast.

"Hey Buttercup, come have breakfast!" Bubbles offered

"Thanks Bubs, I'm not hungry, I'm actually going to go ahead and head to school" she lied, truth was, she was hungry, but too nervous to swallow. She had no idea how Butch was going to react when he saw her or what she was going to say to him.

Blossom looked at her, concern on her eyes "Buttercup, are you OK? Remember what I told you"

Buttercup shook her head "I'm fine Blossom, nothing I can't handle" she said a little peeved "I gotta go, I'll see y'all later" she said as she shut the door behind her

Blossom turned to look at Bubbles "I'm sure you heard him too" she simply said

They both had hear Brick in Buttercup's room earlier this morning, but they had simply a chose to let it go.

Bubbles nodded "But we can't help her if she doesn't want our help, Blossom. You know her, she's too stubborn"

* * *

Buttercup landed outside the cabin and opened the door slowly, she walked inside and locked the door behind her. She looked towards the couch and saw Butch dozed off, she walked up to him and shook him lightly "Butch?" He didn't budge, so she just sat down next to him and waited for him to wake up. She was nervous, the longer he stayed asleep, the longer she'd have to get her nerves. However, she didn't have long since his phone rang loudly waking him up, he turned to look at her in surprise "Buttercup..." he shook his head when his phone started ringing again, whoever was calling him was persistent.

He took the phone and looked to see it was Brick calling him, he showed Buttercup without a word, her face getting pale "Don't answer him" she said

"You know what he wants, don't you?" He asked her

"I saw him earlier today... we..."

Butch put his hand up to stop her "Don't pour salt on my wounds Buttercup, besides, I could smell you all over him"

Buttercup felt her eyes well up. "Butch, I'm sorry, I just..."

The phone rang again, cutting her off. Butch was annoyed at this point and answered it angrily "What the fuck do you want?" He got up the couch and started pacing around the cabin

Buttercup looked at him for clues as to what Brick was saying on the other end "So what if I'm with her? I told you earlier I don't follow orders from you anymore"

Butch's expression changed from angry, to disappointment to angry again in a split second, she knew what Brick had told him. Butch stayed silent for a moment, he looked at her straight in the eye "She's not a thing you can claim Brick, she's a person capable of making her own decisions" silence again "Fuck off you arrogant asshole!" He hung up and turned off the cell phone.

He tuurned to look at her, he knew what had happened between them, he wasn't stupid, just hearing Brick tell him made it more real. "I hope he was worth it, Buttercup" he simply said

"Butch, I..." she stopped when Butch pulled her closer to him by the waist, inhaling her poisonous scent. He loved this girl with all his might, but she was taking it for granted.

Buttercup let a tear roll down her cheek "Butch, no, what I did was a mistake... I let myself get bewitched... if I could turn back time, I would never have..."

Butch let her go "But you can't Buttercup, what's done is done..."

"I never meant for any of this to happen, Butch, I swear if I had known your true feelings towards me sooner..."

"Don't, I'm not that weak, Buttercup, believe me, I will get past this, I can't... I'm not going to put myself through this" he whispered as he sat on the couch

Buttercup knelt in front of him "Butch, I need to sort out my feelings..."

"And fucking my brother helped?" he jeered

She wasn't going to do this with him, she didn't respond. They were both quiet for a moment, neither one of them dared to say anything that may incite a fight, the silence driving Buttercup insane, she needed him to say something, she looked at him, he had his eyes closed, frowning as if debating something.

She sighed as she got up and made her way to the small kitchen to give him some space and to try and grab something to snack on, she regretted skipping breakfast. She was too busy digging through the cabinet to notice Butch getting up and following her. She found a bag of chips, grabbed it and turned around yelping in surprise when she bumped into him "Shit, Butch, you scared me" she tried to regain her composure, the look on his eyes scaring her a little, she'd seen that look earlier when she was with Brick.

Butch pushed her up against the wall, getting closer to her face, his lips came closer to her ear "I've got more wit..." he whispered as he gently hugged her waist with his hands "a harder touch" he knelt in front of her, his hands going up, taking her shirt with him, he kissed her exposed belly button, slowly pulling her down to kiss her with a passion she didn't know he had. She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck in a gentle chokehold, caressing him in the process. He went back to her ear, licking it before whispering "a better fuck..." sending shivers up her spine, causing her to bite her lower lip and tighten her hold on his neck, arousing him by such action.

His pulled her up with him, as he walked them over to the table, and sat her on the edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist, before colliding their lips together again.

He dared to lift her top to reveal her breasts, unhooking her bra as he gently squeezed them with his hands, Buttercup let her head fall back, sighing in content, her arms behind her to steady her weight, his caresses driving her over the edge. She let out a few moans as he started pinching her nipples. His touch rougher than Brick's, but she loved it.

Buttercup brought her arms around to tug at his shirt, pulling it off in a swift movement, running her hands hungrily over his heaving chest. Butch took her hands in his to stop her. "No... stop... we can't... as much as I want it" he told her as he stepped away from her before regretting his decision.

His words and actions snapped Buttercup back to reality, she quickly clasped her bra and rolled down her top. She hopped off the table, a flushed mess.

Butch walked over to her once he had his shirt back on "Buttercup... when time comes when you sort out your feelings" he started as he cupped her face "if you're heart somehow favors me instead of him" he kissed her forehead "That's when I will make you mine"

Buttercup blushed, she couldn't believe what a chilvarous guy Butch was. He respected her, something Brick and even herself didn't do. Another guy in his situation wouldn't have given a damn and would have gone ahead and take her there on the table, but not Butch.

"I love you Buttercup, I want you to sort all this out so you can know exactly how it feels to do it because of love" he pecked her nose loving and walked out leaving her to her own thoughts.

Buttercup was going to need help, she couldn't handle this on her own anymore. She needed her sisters.

* * *

**A/N:** Goodness, don't look at me! lol This has been the first lemon I've ever written, hope you enjoyed. I honestly am heartbroken for Butch, sigh, I can't believe I did this to him. We're nearing the end of this fic


	4. Tired of Who I Am (Brickercup)

**Part two of Brickercup ending.**

**STATUS: **Edited.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tired of Who I Am**

Buttercup was sexually frustrated. Who would've thought once you get a taste of sex you'd crave it all the time. She started pacing around the living room, fighting off the anxiety to call Brick and have him fill the void she was feeling at the moment. She sighed, she was in too deep, she really needed to talk to her sisters about her fucked up situation. "Where the hell are they?" she cursed, school had let out hours ago. The one time she needs them to be home early is the one time they're both late.

She groaned in frustration, gripping her cell phone tighter in her hands. Damn her, and damn Brick, it was both their fault she was feeling like this. She had refrained from seeing him and Butch until she settled in her feelings. It's been a week since her encounter with Butch and she had yet to talk to her sisters. "Fuck!" She yelled a little too loud. She quickly made her way up to her room to prevent having to run into the Professor because of her little outburst.

She flopped on her bed, hugging one of the pillows tightly. Her mind drifted to Butch, a deep blush spread on her cheeks as she remembered the way Butch had touched her, his touch so very different than Brick's. He had told her again that he loves her and did not want to be involved with her sexually until she knew where her true feelings were.

She couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like to be with. She slowly brought her hand to her breast as she recalled the administrations it had received from Butch last week, her other hand caressing her lips, she closed her eyes as he pictured Butch being there with her. She brought her trembling hand down to her pants, unbuttoning them as she stroked herself, already wet just thinking about him. She let out a faint moan "Brick..." she opened her eyes, confused. "Brick?" She asked herself in a whisper

"Buttercup, are you in there?" she heard Blossom, knocking on her door

She quickly pulled out her hand and buttoned her pants "Uh... yeah... just a sec" she ran to the bathroom to wash her hands quickly and opened the door for her sister

Blossom raised an eyebrow at her in question "Are you OK? You look a little flushed?"

Buttercup shook her head in response "I'm fine" she said as she walked to her bed and sat down, resting her back on the headrest, putting a pillow on her lap, slightly embarrassed

Blossom followed her, closing the door behind her "Where were you today? I didn't see you at school" she asked as she sat at the foot of her sister's bed

"I skipped school"

Blossom shook her head in disapproval "No shame at all"

Buttercup grinned "Well, you asked"

Blossom couldn't help but laugh, this was a precious moment, it has been a while since she's seen Buttercup being silly like her usual self.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you, I need some guidance" Buttercup admitted with a serious face

"This is about Brick and Butch, isn't it?"

Buttercup couldn't help but gasp, how the hell did she know so much? "So much for being discreet"

Blossom sat closer to her "Never mind that Buttercup, we know Butch cares for you..."

"So does Brick" she added

"It sure didn't sound like it the other day"

Buttercup stared at her sister, wide eyed, had she heard everything? "I told Brick 'I love you'" she blurted out "and Butch... he loves me" she sighed "it's all just a huge fucking mess, and I'm constantly on edge, confused about who my true feelings are with"

Blossom tried to make sense of all the information she had received in less than 10 seconds from her sister. "Do you truly love Brick? When did you tell him this? What did he say?"

Buttercup blushed, she knew Blossom knew what happened between them, she was no fool, but how was she supposed to tell her "I... it was... I don't..."

Blossom's cheeks tinged, she couldn't believe her sister was no longer a virgin "Buttercup... did he say anything back?" She asked her again

"He told me to not regret my words..."

Blossom looked at her, pushing for a yes or no

Buttercup sighed "No, he didn't."

"And Butch? Where does he fit in this?"

"Butch, I truly care for him, he loves me, he has showed me how much he does actually. He knows what I did with his brother..."

"Do you "love" him too" Blossom asked mimicking quote marks with her fingers

Buttercup got annoyed "Fuck Blossom, you're not helping! And to make things worse, now Brick and Butch are at each other's throats because of me"

Blossom gave her a sympathetic look "Buttercup, you can't control that anymore. No matter what you decide to do, someone will get hurt, you have to be conscious of that"

Buttercup could feel the tears coming, her sister was right. No matter how hard she tried someone would get hurt. She cared for each boy equally if you will, Butch was her best friend before all this mess. And Brick, well, she she'd gotten experience something amazing with him.

"Buttercup, I think you just have to put the pros and cons in a balance for each one, but I'm sure Bubbles would tell you to follow your heart"

Buttercup scoffed "So far that has gotten me nowhere"

Blossom hugged her "Your heart Buttercup, not your mind, you'll realize it soon, you're strong willed"

Buttercup hugged her back "Thanks Bloss, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders"

* * *

Brick paced back and forth in his room, he was pissed. He couldn't believe Buttercup was giving him the cold shoulder after what they did. It has been a week of her avoiding him. The only thing that calmed him was that she was also avoiding Butch.

He had yet to find out where they were or what they did the other day. Butch wouldn't as much look at him. It hurt him, they used to always confide in each other, even Boomer was being affected by all this. He seemed depressed to know that his brothers who were once inseparable were now acting like complete strangers to each other. He sighed, hopefully they could move past it? Once Buttercup made up her mind...

"Buttercup loves me, she proved it, she told me" he told himself. Was that the reason she was distancing herself from him? Because he hadn't said 'I love you' back? He regretted not saying anything to her, his ego had gotten in the way. But what was he supposed to say? He wasn't even sure if he loved her, he cares for her, but did he care enough for him to call it love?

He mentally slapped himself, he missed her, he wanted to have her close, to hug her and apologize for the way he was acting. She loves him and what was he doing? Acting like a child. He was being too arrogant, and Buttercup was the one that was trying to get her feelings in order. "You fucking idiot, you're just throwing her into your brother's arms" he picked up his phone and texted her _'I need to see you', _hoping she'd respond. He needed to see her, apologize to her. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

A few minutes later, his phone rang, it was her. "Buttercup" he answered relieved "We need to talk"

_"Brick, I am not in the mood for your fucking egomaniac outbursts, I think it's best if we just stay apart for a while"_

"No Buttercup, you can't do that to me. I need to see you... I miss you" he whispered the last part

_"Brick Jojo, being humble?"_

"Please Buttercup, I know I've been unbearable these past few days, that's why we really have to talk, in person"

Buttercup was curious now "Fine, you know where to meet, but I'm warning you Brick, one fucking arrogant comment..."

_"No, it won't happen, I'll see you in 10 minutes"_

Buttercup sighed, she was intrigued. She flew out of her bedroom's window, not really in the mood to run into one of her sisters, and took off towards the familiar abandoned building.

When she landed on top of the building, she looked around but Brick was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" She was sure he said 10 minutes, it was dark by now, only light coming from the street lamp. She shrugged and sat down, resting her back against the wall. She was nervous, she had avoided him for a while week, and she missed him. Did he truly miss her or was that just an excuse to see her?

Brick landed softly in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts, his hands behind his back "Buttercup, I'm happy you didn't bail" he said, a slight smile on his face. He looked gorgeous, his cap shadowing his crimson eyes, making them look darker than usual. "I've missed you"

Buttercup stood up, fighting the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him. "Let's just get this over with, Red. What was so important that you wanted to see me?"

Brick stepped closer to her, bringing out from behind him a single white rose "Buttercup, I'm sorry. I've been a real asshole to you" he stated as he handed her the rose

Buttercup was flabbergasted, no one had ever had such gesture with her, she didn't know how to react. "Brick..."

He took her hand and placed the rose on it "Let me finish. That morning was amazing Buttercup, and I'm sorry I ruined what should've been a perfect moment for us, for you" he caressed her cheek "I let my ego get the better of me, I didn't realize that until now. I just hope I'm not too late..."

Buttercup pulled him in for a hug, she was certain now, she truly loved Brick Jojo "Thank you, Brick, you don't know how much this means to me"

Brick interlaced his fingers in her hair, breathing in that intoxicating scent of hers. That scent that he couldn't live without now. "Buttercup, I love you" he felt her tense up.

She pulled away to look him in the eyes "What?" was all she could ask, she held her gaze looking for any sign of dishonesty, it was hard to believe his words.

"I love you Buttercup Utonium" he repeated, holding his gaze "I'm sorry I was taking you for granted" his look was soft and tender. "I promise you I will change, no more arrogance, I don't want to lose you"

Buttercup couldn't hold back her tears at his words, never in a million years did she expect for him to tell her that. She was at a loss of words, so she let her actions speak for herself, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Brick held her by her waist and happily responded to her kiss. He missed her lips on his, he was in heaven, he never wanted to be apart from her again, he loved her, there was no doubt, his heart belonged to her, he just hoped hers was still his.

She pulled away from him "Brick, I love you too, I thought I didn't, but after being apart from you these past few day, it made me realized I missed you, only you"

"So this is it?" He asked

She nodded "Yes Brick, it's only you and me, nobody else"

He couldn't help the goofy grin painted on his face as he cupped her face "Then, you'll do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She blushed and nodded before Brick captured her lips in his again. This was it, he wasn't going to screw this up again. He needed to show her how much he truly loves her. He took her hand in his "Come on, I'll take you home"

She gripped the rose tighter on her hand as her mind drifted to Butch. She needed to tell him it was not going to happen. She cared for him, she was attracted to him, but her feelings towards him were not as strong as her feelings for Brick. She did not love him and it wouldn't be fair to either of them. She turned to look at Brick, he caught her staring at him and met her gaze "What's wrong?" He asked her

"We gotta talk to him" was all she said, Brick knew who she was talking about.

He got a serious look on his face, he honestly did not want to, he didn't want to hurt his brother even more than he already has, he now knows that his attitude towards him was not the best. He really did stoop so low. And yes, he needed to apologize to him. He knew she was right, they needed to let him know that Buttercup had made up her mind, that things between her and Butch were not going to happen.

"When?"

"The sooner, the better, I don't want to keep lying to him"

"Come on then, let's go look for him, I'm sure he's home"

Brick opened the door to Mojo's lab, letting Buttercup in first. She walked in and saw Boomer standing in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Boomer, hi" she greeted

Boomer glared daggers at Buttercup. It was her fault his brothers had grown apart. "Whatever" he rudely responded and left to his room without another word.

Brick apologized for his brother's behavior "Don't worry Brick, I understand I am not his favorite person right now"

* * *

Butch was laying on his bed, playing music on his phone quietly. His eyes closed, trying to drift off into slumber. He heard a faint knock on his door, "Door's open" thinking it was Boomer

The door creaked a little as Buttercup poked her head in, looking around, he spotted him on his bed "Butch?"

He shot up at the sound of his voice "Buttercup?" he walked over to her, that's when he noticed she wasn't alone. He felt his heart dropped when he saw them holding hands. So this was it, she had made up her mind and was now here to kill him slowly. He motioned for them to come in.

Brick shut the door as Butch flopped down on his bed "Get on with it" he was heartbroken but he wasn't going to show it, at least not in front of them.

"Butch, I'm sorry"

"Save the apologies Buttercup, just know that he is not going to love you the way I love you, he wasn't even man enough to respect your body!"

Brick walked in front of Buttercup "Butch, that is not fair. You have no idea how things between us happened, you have no right"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRICK"

"Butch, please calm down, I'm sorry, I just don't feel for you what you feel for me, it wouldn't be fair for any of us"

Butch looked from Brick to Buttercup, he had never in his life had felt so betrayed, and from two people he once held dear, he shook his head in disappointment "Just go, this conversation is moot"

Buttercup took a step closer to him "Butch, I'm sorry" she repeated

He turned to Brick "I hope you're happy with yourself Brick"

"Butch, I'm sorry too, this is all my fault, I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me" Brick told him "I was an asshole to you and..."

Butch grabbed him by the collar "Fuck you, Brick" he spat "I'll never forgive you asshole, you can shove your apology up your ass"

Buttercup panicked "Butch, stop, let him go"

He shoved him to her "Get the fuck out of my room! Both of you! I don't ever wanna see your faces again for the rest of my pathetic life"

Brick pulled Buttercup "Come on, it's useless to get him to reason when he gets like this"

"Yeah, go! Go fuck my brother, I'm sure his dick is all you're in love with"

Buttercup snapped, she charged at him landing a punch on his face before Brick could hold her back "FUCK YOU BUTCH!"

"Buttercup, no, he doesn't know what he's saying, come on" Brick tried to pull her but she wouldn't budge

Butch couldn't help the smirk as he spit out the blood in his mouth. She still packs quite a punch "Don't expect an apology, Buttercup" he whispered

"Let's go Brick"

They left without another word, leaving Butch alone in his dark room. He sighed as he sat on his bed and in his weakest moment, he let the tears fall, he had lost Buttercup. He loved her and she had trampled all over his heart. He had been crushed by her and his own brother. He knew in his heart he would never be able to forgive them. And for the rest of the night all you could hear throughout the room were his inconsolable whimpers.

* * *

It has been over a week since Buttercup made up her mind, she didn't regret her decision, she was certain Brick was the one she loved, so why did she feel so crappy? Her last encounter with Butch had been a total disaster, not only had she hurt him emotionally but physically as well when she threw that punch at him. She now regretted ever punching him, she knew he was pissed and didn't know what he was saying.

He hadn't been a school since last time she saw him, so there was no way for her to try and reason with him, not that he would want to talk to her. She sighed as she walked over to her bathroom "The damage has been done, there's no way around it" she mumbled. She would forever have to live knowing she hurt him, so she needed to find a way to bury that somewhere. She quickly undressed and took a quick shower, today was Friday and she was meeting Brick at his place.

Butch quickly made his way up to his room, this was routine by now. He would avoid everyone, he did not need their pity. Before he could open the door to his room, a voice called to him, he turned and notice Brick right behind him. He scoffed "What do you want?"

Brick looked at his brother, he looked sleep deprived, "Butch, we gotta talk, you can't keep avoiding me, anyone for that matter"

"Watch me" he tried slamming his door only for Brick to stop him

"You're acting like a child Butch!"

"Brick move out of my fucking way" he tried pushing the door only for Brick to fully swing it wide open

"No Butch! I'm tired of your fucking attitude! You've been missing school, do you really want to be held back and not be able to graduate with us?"

Butch sighed, he was right, with school ending in less than a month, he needed to get it together, but could he? "Listen Brick, I don't need you to babysit me, and since when did you start caring?"

Brick frowned "I've always cared for you and Boomer, you are my brothers, and anything that affects you, affects me too"

Butch scoffed "Yeah right, you sure as hell don't act like it"

Brick looked at him sternly "Butch, there is not a day that has gone by that I don't kick myself in the ass for putting us through this." This was it, he was making progress, at least he's talking. "I know I was a complete asshole to you, I completely mishandled everything"

"Well she chose you so..." he stopped, trying to find the right words. He knows this situation is killing him as well, before all this they were inseparable, but he had Buttercup, surely she helped Brick feel less shitty, "you have her to help you cope with all this, who do I have Brick?"

"You have me, I'm your brother, you have Boomer" he told him "Hell, you even have Buttercup, she's your best friend"

Butch choked back his breath, Buttercup used to be his best friend, they would to tell each other everything, and last time he saw her, he riled her up to the point where he had her attack him "I don't think Buttercup would want to talk to me after what happened last time"

"Hey, I didn't think you'd want to talk to me, but here we are"

Butch looked at his brother and couldn't help but smirk, he missed him, he wanted things to go back to once they were, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen "Yeah, I have no idea why, honestly I thought I'd hate you for the rest of my life, but unfortunately, you are my brother, and blood will always be thicker, huh?"

Brick was ecstatic, he couldn't believe he was making progress with him, the most stubborn of his brothers, he smirked back at him "I'm glad you think that way Butch, now I know things between us will never be the same, but, hopefully with time you'd forgive me, because I know you, you won't forget"

"You got that right". Butch tried closing his door again, only for Brick to put his foot in the way "And go back to school, please, this is for your own good"

Butch rolled his eyes "I will" he said as he closed the door a little too loud

* * *

When Buttercup arrived at Brick's place, she couldn't help but noticed that he looked much happier than last time, and if you added the goofy grin on his face that he couldn't seem to get rid off. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

They were in his room watching a movie, but Buttercup was finding it hard to focus. She turned to Brick, he seemed to be dozing off. She glanced at the the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight, she needed to go home soon. She picked up the remote and turned off the tv.

"I was watching that" Brick mumbled with his eyes still closed

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she tried getting up, only for Brick to pull her to him by the waist "Where do you think you're going?"

Buttercup turn to face him, his eyes now set on her. He brought his hand to the base of her neck to pull her into a kiss which she gladly responded to. He pulled away, his eyes never leaving hers "You know I love you, right?"

Buttercup smiled at him "I love you too, Brick"

Brick pushed her onto her back and kissed her again, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her jaw line down to her collarbone.

"Brick..."

He shushed her as he gently kissed her lips, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace, just enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence.

"I talked to Butch today" he blurted after a few minutes

Buttercup's eyes widened as she turned to look at him "I think I'm making progress... he... he looks like shit" he said as tears welled up in his eyes "I did that to him"

Buttercup sat up "No Brick, _we_ did". He sighed and shut his eyes. "What did he say to you?" She asked curiously. Truth was, she really wanted to talk to Butch as well, but hadn't worked up the courage to.

Brick shook his head "He's still upset, he says he feels like he has nobody to talk to to process all of this"

Buttercup stood up from the bed "Do you mind if I try talking to him?" Her eyes pleading, hoping the obsessive side of him didn't take over.

Brick looked at her "Right now?"

She nodded as she walked over to him "You know I feel like shit after everything that's happened"

Brick kissed her lips softly and nodded "I know, we all do, Buttercup" he sighed as he motioned for her to go on

"I love you" she whispered in his ear before disappearing from his room.

Buttercup had to fight back the urge to turn around and leave. She was standing in front of Butch's door, having yet to knock. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she brought her fist to his door, knocking so softly she was sure he didn't hear.

To her surprise, the door creaked open, Butch peeking through the small crack. He spotted her, his eyes showing confusion and sadness in them "Buttercup?" He asked, maybe he was hallucinating

"Butch, can we... can I come in?"

He opened his door to let her into his dark room, she floats in to avoid tripping over something. Butch reaches for the lamp switch, turning it on, slightly illuminating the room. "Did your boyfriend send you?" He asked her sourly

Buttercup frowned, he got a good look at him, Brick was right, he had let himself go. He looked exhausted and weak, his hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes... and those eyes that once shined brightly, were dull and emotionless. She let a tear slip out, only for Butch to walk over to her and wipe it away, caressing her cheek in the process. "I'm sorry" she whispered

Butch quickly pulled his hand away, almost as if her skin burned him, and walked over to his bed to sit down. Buttercup followed him and sat next to him. She sighed, she didn't know how to begin, so she just stayed silent, hoping he'd say something.

Fortunately, he did, he turned his gaze to her "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after last time"

"We both said and did things we knew we'd regret," she started "which is exactly why I'm here, I want to apologize for punching you, I know you didn't mean it, we were both on edge..."

Butch stayed silent, he was glad Buttercup understood, but that didn't mean he could still be friends with her. Not after everything "Buttercup, I... we can't be friends after this" he told her

"Butch, we can try..."

He shook his head "I love you, damn it! I can't be friends with you, you're with Brick now" he said raising his voice a little, standing up from his bed, frustrated.

Buttercup stayed quiet, she really hoped they could try and reconnect, but she knew Butch was right, things between them would never go back to the way they once were. Things had been said, actions had been made. She got up and hugged him from behind "Butch, I'm sorry"

Butch pulled away, and turned to face her, "Don't Buttercup, look, I accept the fact that you chose him, but please don't ask me for anything else"

She sniffled as she wiped away the few tears she had let fallen, she held his gaze "You're right Butch, I won't pressure you"

Butch cupped her face "Buttercup, I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day, I didn't really mean any of it"

Before she could respond, Butch placed a soft kiss on her cheek "I honestly hope you and my brother are happy"

Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug, inhaling his faded pine scent. She hated herself for making him look so weak. Butch is one of the toughest people she knows, and she was sure he was going to pull through this ordeal.

Butch hugged her back tightly, he knew this was going to be the last time he got to hold her this close to him. Hiding his face in her jasmine scented hair. That scent of her that was now poisonous to him. He couldn't help but let a tear fall, he loved her, but she loved his brother. He couldn't be friends with her, at least not while he still had these feelings for her. He pulled away, kissing the top of her head

Buttercup wiped her tears away "I guess I'll see you around" she whispered as she walked out his room.

Butch sighed, he needed to stop looking like someone who craved pity. He was going to pull himself together. He was tough, there's nothing he can handle. He grabbed his towel and headed to take a shower. He was going to be all right.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Buttercup laughed as she jumped into Brick's arms, gripping her diploma on one hand "We made it, Brick!"

Brick twirled her around, celebrating their accomplishment. He set her down, giving her a quick peck on the lips "Congratulations, babe"

Buttercup smiled from ear to ear, this is the happiest she's been in a while "Thanks, right back at ya" she noticed Boomer and Butch standing behind him a couple of feet away, she walked over to them, Brick following close behind "Hey guys, congrats"

Boomer smiled at her " Thanks Buttercup, ditto" he was looking around "Have you seen your sister?"

Buttercup was glad Boomer wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge, she didn't want to be on bad terms with him or Butch for that matter. "I think she stopped back there to talk to one of her cheerleader friends"

"Thanks, I'll go look for her" he waved to them and walked off

Buttercup turned to Butch, who was lazily scrolling through his phone, they hadn't crossed word with each other in what felt like forever, just the occasional wave or nod. Brick cleared his throat "I'm gonna go find Blossom, we can get outta here and go celebrate, all six of us"

Buttercup nodded, she knew wat he was doing, Brick was trying to give her space, so she could talk to his brother "Ok, we'll meet you at the front" she called to him

She walked over to Butch, tapping his shoulder "Hey big guy, congrats, you did it"

Butch looked at her and smiled "Yeah, thanks to Brick who kept pushing me" he said as he tucked away his phone in this pocket

"You need to give yourself credit, after what I put you through..."

Butch stopped her "That's in the past Buttercup, no need to dig it up"

Buttercup nodded, he was right, it was better to leave the past buried. She was happy for him, he worked really hard to walk across that stage, and it was all his accomplishment, not Brick's. "Well, I'm really proud of you for getting up to par with the classes and credits you missed, all your hard work paid off"

Butch walked closer to her, after all the hell he's been through because of her and his brother, he couldn't bring himself to hate them, no matter how much he tried. He had loved this girl with all his might, but now, he looks at her and feels nothing "Thanks Buttercup" was all he said before pulling her in for a hug

Buttercup let ou the breath she didn't know she was holding, and hugged him back. This hug was different than their last one a month ago. This hug was friendly, and she was glad it was that way. It means he was moving on. Hopefully now, they could work on their broken friendship, she really missed hanging out with him to goof around.

"So, you want to get outta here, Brick wants to get together and go out to celebrate" she asked him as she pulled away.

Butch shook his head "I'll pass, I actually already made plans with someone"

Buttercup raised her eyebrow, intrigued "Really?"

Before she could ask him who, Blossom and Brick walked up to them "Well, it looks like it's only going to be you and me babe, Blossom and Butch already have plans, and I'm pretty sure Boomer and Bubbles took off, I can't find them anywhere"

Buttercup looked at Blossom questionably but didn't say a word.

Butch walked over to her smiling "Are you ready, Pinkie?"

Blossom gave him a stern look "I've told you a million times not to call me Pinkie!" She turned to Buttercup and Brick, who had questioning looks on their faces "I'll see you guys later"

Butch wrapped his arm around Blossom and waved at them "Bye guys" Leaving the red and green couple with incredulous looks.

Buttercup blinked a few times, Blossom and Butch? "Blossom and Butch?" She asked out loud, bringing Brick out of the dazed state he was in

"I'm just as shocked as you, I never knew... when? How?"

Buttercup laughed, he was happy for them. Blossom has the kindest heart she knows and knows that she's helping Butch get through one of his most difficult times. And if that meant they were going to end up together, she knew there couldn't be anyone more perfect for Butch than Blossom. Opposites do attract.

"Come on Brick, let's go, we'll have the house all to ourselves" she winked at him.

Brick licked his lips as he looked her up and down "Ain't gonna say no to that, Cupcake"

She rolled her eyes as they began walking "Which reminds me?" She turned to look at him "What?"

Brick grabbed her arm to keep her from walking "That night, at your house... we didn't... I didn't use a condom? It's been over month..." he trailed off

Buttercup patted his cheek "You don't have to worry about that, I am on birth control, I have been since I was 16" she told him

Brick breathed in relief "Really? Why?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Let's just say Mother Nature was a bitch that always forgot to give me a uterus punch"

Brick laughed at Buttercup's weird use of words to describe her period, he hugged her waist pulling her closer to him "You are amazing, you know that?" He kissed her lips lightly.

Buttercup blushed, he had come a long way, from being a jerk with no emotional attachment to her, than to being an impulsive obsessive asshole, to the man she had now in front of her. Brick, the guy that stole her heart, the man who never lets a day go by without telling her those three amazing little words. Three words followed always by her name, that grew to be her favorite.

"I love you, Buttercup"

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed, I will post the Butchercup ending as soon as I am finished with it.


End file.
